A Gravitation Christmas Carol
by RockyRoll
Summary: A Gravitation twist on this famous classic! Can three Gravi-ghosts and the rest of the crew help Yuki get the Christmas spirit (and Shuichi?)


A/N- This is my first Gravitation fic… Based on Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol, _but with Gravitation characters! Check it out! I own nothing… No shows, books, or movies, though I did borrow some quotes :-)

This CHAPTER'S Cast:

Yuki Eiri as Ebenezer Scrooge

Shuichi as Belle (hehe…Yuki's lost lover from the past! Expect a story alteration with this character!!)

Hiro as Bob Cratchet

Tatsuha as Scrooges' nephew

K as the Donations Collector

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Gravitation Christmas Carol- Chapter One

It was Christmas Eve, the day before everyone's favorite holiday. For many, there were still gifts to be bought and friends to be visited, so the cheerful bustle of the town was just reaching a climax as dusk began to fall. One boy, making his way alone, was walking unnoticed in the sea of merriment. Head down, he walked briskly and purposely, so as not to be bothered by anyone. A wide hat concealed his magenta hair, and its brim covered his purple eyes, but he raised his head slightly as he neared his destination. 

"Merry Christmas, Shuichi!!!" a joyful tone called out, making him jump. He turned to nod in greeting towards the gentleman, then continued on his way. He slowed as he passed an isolated building to his left, and looked up to the old, familiar sign.

EIRI SCROOGE & KITAZAWA MARLEY, BUSINESS ASSOCIATES

Looking away from the crumbling board, the boy peered through a musty, dirtied window into the structure's interior, as he had done so many times before. As usual, it was almost too dark to see anything at all. But squinting, he made out the tinted frame of his old friend hunched over his wooden desk, as always. _Hiro's such a hard worker_, he thought, smiling. But then, he'd have to be, for his family.

Shuichi's smile faded as he noticed the shadow of someone moving in the back room, where it was too dark for him to see into. Withdrawing from his post at the window, the boy leaned his back up against the cold bricks and looked sadly up at the cloudy sky. He wanted a glimpse of the business's remaining employer more than anything, but it wouldn't do to have Eiri catching him peeking in on him at his workplace. With a sigh, he lifted himself back upright and, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket, continued to slowly make his way back to his empty home.

**************************************************************************************

Inside his isolated office, Eiri was happier, or at least more content, than anywhere else. In his darkened corner, he could spend hours upon hours counting figures and strategizing what to do with whose property. Now, running a hand through his light hair, he bore down on his work, hoping he'd have time to count up the day's savings later in the evening. In full swing, Eiri scribbled out an eviction notice with malicious glee, until a timid knocking against his office door interrupted him

Irritated at being disturbed, Eiri threw his pen down and sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "Enter," he said, not attempting to mask the vexation in his voice. The door was pushed halfway open, and Nakano Hiro, Eiri's employee, stepped partway into the office. He stood shivering, his long, red hair falling limply across his shoulders.

"Er…Eiri? I was wondering…"

Eiri scowled from behind his glasses. He did not approve of being asked questions. "What is it now."

Hiro looked like he was ready to turn and dive back out of the room right there, but there was no turning back now. "Do you think we could…that is, couldn't we use more wood in the fireplace? Just this once?"

Eiri disapproved of being asked favors even more than questions. "Is the firewood I've supplied you with not working?"

"Wha-? I mean, yes sir, it is, but it's hardly enough to-"

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Nakano-kun, I fail to see why you insist on having roaring fires blazing all over the place when you are indoors. If you want more wood, you are welcome to bring your own and burn it whenever you please. But don't expect me to waste money on extra expenses like warmth, damnit."

Hiro looked down and turned to leave, starting to close the door. "Yes sir."

"Oh, Nakano-kun."

"Yes sir?"

Eiri held out an envelope towards Hiro. "Here are a few more eviction notices. Be sure to deliver this to the Anstons' and the Ukais' place tomorrow, during your lunch break."

Lunch break? "But sir, tomorrow's Christmas!"

Eiri looked blankly at him. "Very well, you may gift wrap them." *

"No, I mean, isn't it …_custom_ to take time off from work on Christmas?" Hiro said, sounding as if he were afraid he was sentencing himself to death.

Eiri stood, straightening papers on his desk, then turned to look directly at Hiro. "You're asking to have tomorrow off?"

"Well, uh…." Hiro stumbled for words. "It's not that I…umm…yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm asking." Hiro still had a hand on the door handle so he was ready to bolt, should his employer start throwing heavy objects.

Eiri gave him a scathing glare, but none of his massive books were chucked at the redhead. "Fine. Take the day off."

Hiro looked up in surprise, then exclaimed, "Really? Thank you, sir!" and turned to leave.

"Just get your ass in here early, day after tomorrow!", Eiri yelled at towards the main room, from his office.

"Yes sir! Thank you, sir!"

Eiri looked back down at his work, ready to settle back in with a nice bankruptcy file for some peasant or another. But then, he heard more ruckus from the main room. It was Hiro's voice again, now joined with an all-too-familiar one.

"Tatsuha!"

"Hiro!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas! Where is my brother!"

Eiri slumped and rubbed his temple with his forefinger. _Oh, for the love of God… Anyone but him._

Eiri's fears were realized as an ecstatic man flung open his offices' door and strode in. It was Eiri's brother, Tatsuha. 

"Eiri! Merry Christmas!" He was holding a basket in one hand and his coat in the other.

Eiri, showing no signs of joy at seeing his only living relative, looked back down at his work, adjusting his glasses. "We have no need of your Christmas wishes here, Tatstuha. Much less your merry ones."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I won't let you ruin Christmas for yourself again this year, Eiri! Listen, I want you to have Christmas dinner tomorrow night at my place! We will have all your fav- er, at least, all your least un-favorite friends there! I insist you join me this year!"

Eiri looked distastefully at the joyful man. "Tatsuha. Let me make one thing perfectly clear, once and for all. Do you see any Christmas decorations here?"

Tatsuha looked around the surroundings. "No, as usual, you have nothing!"

"And do you see any Christmas gifts?"

"No."

Eiri spoke slowly and deliberately, as if to a child. "Do you see anything within a twenty foot radius of me that could ever imply that I am in anyway preparing for or in any way anticipating Christmas?"

"No…"

"Correct! If I don't celebrate Christmas, what would possibly give you the notion that I intend to have a Christmas dinner?"

Tatsuha shook his head. "I will never understand you, Eiri-san." Then his eyes brightened. "Nevertheless! I'll try again next year! Good-bye, Eiri! Merry Christmas to you!"

Eiri watched as he reached into his basket, pulled out a ridiculously large red and white candy cane, and hung it on the door handle before giving Eiri a huge, toothy grin and leaving his office. Getting up, Eiri slammed the door shut behind him, so as not to have to endure his brother's exhalations to Hiro as he prepared to depart. When did the work office become a place for such damn revelry? 

Finally expecting some peace and quiet, Eiri settled down for a third time, ready to do some serious money-swindling. But then…

"EVERYONE _FREEZE_!"

A loud voice shouted from the main room, as the entrance door was thrust open. 

"What the hell?" Eiri opened his office door and looked out at the main room. He saw Hiro and Tatsuha, both staring incredulously at a tall, blond man holding a gun up in one hand. Eiri would have been impressed, under different circumstances. The man was smiling maliciously, with one finger on the trigger. However, the other hand held a tin cup that seemed to be unskillfully painted with a grinning orange sun and a gathering of smiling, stick-figure children.

"Wh- who are you??" asked Hiro, staring at the crazy man.

He answered with a long, hearty laugh that grinded on Eiri's nerves like none other. The gunman holstered his weapon and grinned around at all of them, blue eyes shining. "Collector K, at your service!" he said in the same, boisterous voice.

Hiro's face dawned with realization first. "OH! Mr. Collector! Of course!" He began digging through the ragged pockets of his coat, bringing out all it's contents- a small handful of coins.

"I prefer 'Collector K', if it's all the same to you," the blond sniffed indignantly. But he then beamed again, holding out the cup so Hiro could drop his few available coins in. "Thank you, kind sir! The little people of the city will have a merrier Christmas thanks to your generous contribution!"

Tatsuha rushed up next to the armed man. "Me next!" He was slightly embarrassed to discover he had no money on him, but brightened as he got an idea. "Here you are!" he handed his entire candy cane basket to the collector.

Collector K put his hands on his hips and laughed out loud again- Eiri cringed. K then turned to him, unfazed by the daggers being shot at him. "And what about you, sir? A man of your wealth! Surely you'd like to contribute to the poor!"

Eiri glowered. "Pardon me, _Mr._ K, but I don't think the poor have a right to any more of my money this year. With all the workhouses and prisons I've helped to keep running, you'd think they'd be able to cope by now." He turned to retire back to his office.

K looked taken aback, and there was no trace of his smile now. "Workhouses? _Prisons? _Most would rather die than live there!"

Eiri spun around, having lost all patience. "Well, if they'd rather die, they had better do it! And decrease the damn surplus population!" And he stomped into his office, slamming the door behind him.

**************************************************************************************

A/N- Well, there you have it. Review, leave any ideas/suggestions/praises! 

Still to come--- Shuichi/Yuki, new characters… Marley, Tiny Tim, Christmas Past, Christmas Present, Christmas Yet to Come, and MORE, all portrayed by our favorite Gravitation characters!

*from the movie _The Muppet Christmas Carol_

~*~ SilverStarlight~*~


End file.
